Drake Allens Escape from 1951 and Gets Grounded
''Drake Allens Escape from 1951 and Gets Grounded ''is Sarah West's first video out of MarkTheWBFan2004's Drake Allens. Plot Drake Allens was digusted about seeing films from the 1950's that are not made by DreamWorks, Mondo Media, and Activision. So, he hopes on a time machine to 2018. Drake bought The Shrek DVDs and Call of Duty video games, made a grounded video out of Sonic The Hedgehog, making the opening to The Black Cauldron from 1929 by DreamWorks, real, not fake. And he went off to see How To Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World in theaters. His parents (Diesel and Susan) scold him for doing horrible things, they call visitors to teach Drake Allens a lesson. Transcript (New York City, New York, USA. August 1951. Drake Allens was disgusted after being forced to watch the 13th Disney animated feature, Alice in Wonderland) Drake: Yuck! I can't believe that MarkTheWBFan2004 has send me back in time to 1951. Besides, i hate the 1950's, because DreamWorks, Mondo Media, and Activision weren't even around yet. I know, i will use the time machine to get home to 2018. (After Drake went foward in time 67 years later from 1951 to 2018) Drake: Oh boy, I'm home. So long the 1950's! (Drake walks into the house) Drake: Since Mom and Dad are not home, i'll get all 4 Shrek movies on DVD. (When Drake arrive at F.Y.E.) F.Y.E. Clerk: Welcome to F.Y.E., how can i help you? Drake: I would like to get all 4 Shrek movies on DVD. F.Y.E.: OK, here you go. Drake: Yes! (40 minutes later, Drake Allens made a grounded video out of Sonic The Hedgehog) Drake: Ha ha, that dumb loser that is not from DreamWorks, Mondo Media, and Activision deserves it after Sonic Underground got cancelled in October 1999. Let's upload it to YouTube. (10 minutes later) Drake: Yes, i made a grounded video out of Sonic The Hedgehog, let's watch it. (Sonic is angry because he's refused to eat mushrooms, celery, spinach, and broccoli at home) Sonic: No. I'm not eating this piece of trash. Sonic's fake mom: Oh yes you will Sonic, because vegetables will help you grow healthy and strong. Sonic: No. Go get me General Mills Lucky Charms cereal instead of this tasteless dinner. Sonic's fake mom: No we're not having Lucky Charms cereal, we're eating vegetables at home. And besides, Lucky Charms is not good for your health because that cereal has a lot of sugar and artifical colors. Sonic: NO! (Sonic throws the table at his fake mom, his fake mom begins to yell at him) Sonic's fake mom: That's it Sonic, there will be no TV, no video games, no internet, no theme parks, no junk food, no restaurants, no movies, and no anything else except staying home to do chores and to eat vegetables. Go away from me now and freeze in the cold temperatures! (Sonic runs away while crying) Drake: Ha ha, he deserves it. Now i'll make a fake vhs opening by DreamWorks. (After Drake made a Fake VHS opening to the Black Cauldron from 1929 by DreamWorks, real, not fake!) Drake: Ha ha, i made a fake vhs opening just like Warren Cook. Now i'll go see How To Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World in theaters. (After he saw the movie, his parents start to yell at his son) Diesel: YOUNG MAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ESCAPED FROM 1951, BUYING ALL 4 SHREK MOVIES ON DVD, MAKE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, MAKE THE OPENING TO THE BLACK CAULDRON FROM 1929 BY DREAMWORKS, REAL, NOT FAKE!, AND SNEAKING OFF TO SEE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 3: THE HIDDEN WORLD IN THEATERS! YOU KNOW BOTH OF YOUR STUPID VIDEOS CAN GET YOU A LOT OF DISLIKES ON YOUTUBE! Susan: YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M CALLING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG TO GIVE YOU PUNISHMENTS, BECAUSE SOME VISITORS ARE BUSY MAKING THANKSGIVING DINNER FOR NOVEMBER 22! (After Alan and Susan call Sonic to come to Drake's house) Diesel: Drake, Sonic's here to teach you a lesson! Sonic: I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, i'm Sega's mascot and i can't believe that you escape from 1951, do anything made by DreamWorks, Mondo Media, and Activision, even worse, you've made a grounded video out of me. You know that you will be punished by Sega Enterprises for the bad things you've caused to me. Susan: We agree with Sonic, from now on, there will be no computer, no friends, no fake VHS openings, no DreamWorks, Mondo Media, or Activision stuff, no junk food, no restaurants, no theme parks, no sporting events and especially no anything for you on Christmas Day, because Santa Claus will bring you lumps of coal and stuff that you hate instead of stuff made by DreamWorks, Mondo Media, or Activision and you will be grounded until you can behave like Daniel Tiger by improving your very horrible grades throughout the rest of the current school year and the 1st quarter of the next school year. Diesel: The only things you will do are going to school, babysitting Patty Rabbit and the Maple Town kids, eating healthy foods at home to make you grow healthy and strong and become the next almighty Lion King Mufasa, and reading educational books not made by DreamWorks, Mondo Media, or Activision. Drake: No! (X20) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Trivia